earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Weird Worlds 7
Characters * Mascot * Desire of the Endless * Drury Walker * Angie Aimes * Rose Walker Location * Heart of Desire, The Threshold, The Dreaming * November 18th 2016, 0028 Universal Time VOX Archive * Desire: snap, odic crackle Ah, this is better. Much nicer place for a conversation, isn't it? bare footsteps, puff, puff, clatter, body sitting on cushioned throne, puff, puff Now, where were we? puff, pause Weren't you saying something, son? * Drury Walker: sigh Rose gets whatever she desires and I just get cursed with my power? Is that it? * Desire: puff Oh, so dramatic... sigh You're not cursed. There are two tragedies in life. One is too lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. * Drury Walker: I've lost three wives! * Desire: scoff you know how many wives I've lost? You know how many husbands? chuckle, puff, puff Love and loved ones are fleeting things. Temporary by their very nature. puff The world is little, people are little, human life is little. There is only one big thing - Desire. * Drury Walker: I'm not some immortal being! footsteps I'm twenty-eight! scoff I'm twenty-eight and I've already lost three wives. scoff How am I not cursed? * Desire: You have inherited some of my powers, child; but yes, there are drawbacks to said power... puff You mustn't compare yourself to your sister. While twins you may be, you are nothing alike. puff Rose is a Vortex, after all, much like your mother. puff While that comes with truly great power, there is a downside to it, as well. Don't overlook that. * Drury Walker: scoff You sound like mother... "Don't compare yourself to Rose". scoff This sin't fair! groan She gets whatever she wants simply by wanting it I have to work hard and then- pause,sigh And then it's all for naught. I lose it! No... I don't lose it. It's taken from me! * Desire: Things are sweeter when they're lost. * Drury Walker: Why curse me with such desire if whatever I gain is lost? * Desire: Isn't that a gift in its own merit? puff You have a drive to overcome obstacles, son... and to persevere through all manner of adversity. Men go to far greater lengths to avoid what they fear than to obtain what they desire. puff You don't fear anything. You can attain anything,son. Anything you desire, that you truly desire can be yours, for a time. That's a true strength. smoke slowly And you don't lose everything. You've kept that which has become part of you. Your strength, your resolve, your skills, your talents... even your children. puff Things of substance. Not all smoke and mirrors like Rose... * Rose Walker: Huh? * Desire: puff I don't mean to imply your powers lack substance or that they'll illusionary or anything of the sort. puff But they are parlor tricks. External wonders. puff, chuckle Face it, dear daughter, you might have the power to topple reality, but you're completely unimpressive otherwise. puff Take away that cosmic power and, unlike your brother, you're a nobody. You're an unimpressive background character- * Rose Walker: Hey... * Desire: You're a lovestruck, foolish girl whose only assets are a pretty face, a shapely ass, and a decent pair of breasts. sigh You're a six or a seven, at best. And while you might have a nice enough packaging and you might know how to use it enough to get by without the power I've given you, you could survive on your own. You require others to do the heavy lifting for you. You always have. puff * Rose Walker: That's not true, I- * Desire: scoff You befriended Miss Aimes here so she'd do your laundry. puff * Rose Walker: No, I didn't.. Well, that's not the only reason- * Desire: Who did your laundry before that? * Rose Walker: Uh- * Desire: Your ex-husband, Alex, I believe. * Rose Walker: Okay! So I suck at doing the laundry! scoff That's not all there is to life! * Desire: puff You don't have a driver's license, do you? * Rose Walker: Gotham's great at public transportation. * Desire: Then why don't you use it? puff * Rose Walker: Because, I, uh... I have Angie. pause But there's also the Ryde app. * Angie Aimes: Em, you don't need to justify yourself to... this... this... scoff I wouldn't even call them your parent. They've never done anything to support you or Drury! They don't deserve you two. * Desire: puff I've given them their lives. puff They owe their very existence to me. * Angie Aimes: They don't owe you anything! * Drury Walker: Careful, Angie... grapple We're in their domain. This is the Heart of Desire, the center of the Threshold. This is Desire's home. While we're guests here, they cannot harm us... as long as we pay due respect. pause We torment them and we pay a price. * Desire: sigh Oh, why'd you have to spoil the fun, son? puff, puff This was getting good. * Angie Aimes: grumble With all due respect... I don't like you. * Desire: chuckle, puff I'm used to that feeling, dear. After all, they say from the deepest desire comes the deadliest of hate. puff So ask yourself this, dear Angelica; What is it that you desire that makes you hate me so much? puff Is it my daughter? * Angie Aimes: I... I'm- groan * Rose Walker: footsteps She's asexual. She can't desire me. * Desire: Are you sure about that? puff Angelica? Is that so? * Angie Aimes: I... * Drury Walker: Stop it. You're playing in their hand. scoff They are Desire! Desire loves to mess with your minds, especially when you think you're above their power. You think your natural sexual orientation is more powerful than a primordial being's whims? Think again. * Angie Aimes: Drury, thanks, but... as much as I don't like your, uh, parent... They aren't wrong. * Rose Walker: What? * Drury Walker: What do you mean? * Angie Aimes: I do desire Em... or Rose. Or whatever. sigh Not just as a friend or a friend with benefits or whatever the case may be. sigh, footsteps I do love her... and if she loves me, too, then I don't really see the point in us playing as though we're something else. * Drury Walker: Is this for real? pause Are you doing this? * Desire: Me? puff No. I'm just enjoying the show. * Rose Walker: Angie, you remember? sigh, sniff you remember the other... uh... lives? * Angie Aimes: chuckle I don't know what you're going on about, Em, but... sigh And maybe this is just the surrounding influencing me. Maybe your parent is affecting me or something, and I know I'm asexual so I'm not sexually attracted to you, but I still do desire to be with you... And, I, uh... I might as well say this in front of your family. pause I love you. * Rose Walker: giggle I love you, too. * Rose Walker/Angie Aimes: lip smack, soft moans: 2 instances, prolonged kissing * Drury Walker: sigh Well, I'm happy for you two, but... scoff I can't help but feel as though you did this. * Desire: Of course you do. You're half-human. Human children blame their parents for everything. * Drury Walker: Yes, well, in our case, it's completely justified! * Desire: cigarette extinguished What are you going on about now? * Drury Walker: footsteps Delirium mentioned finding a vortex when they found us in the Dreaming. footsteps And just a little while ago, you said that Rose was a vortex like mother. pause You knew our mother was a dream vortex. sigh Didn't you? * Desire: Yes. * Drury Walker: Why... Why did you marry her? Why did you have children with her? * Desire: This is not something you want to hear, son. Believe me. * Drury Walker: scoff Maybe not but we deserve to know! * Desire: I disagree. * Angie Aimes: What? What's going on? * Rose Walker: Drury? Is... Is everything okay? What's a dream vortex? * Drury Walker: A dream vortex is a powerful psychic, infected with a parasitic entity. It can usurp control of the Dreaming and use the Dreamstones to control reality as it if were the Dreaming. * Rose Walker: And I'm this vortex? * Drury Walker: Yes. You inherited it from mother. * Angie Aimes: And you, Drury, are you one as well? * Drury Walker: I don't think so... No. * Angie Aimes: So why were your aunt and uncle after Em? * Drury Walker: Vortexes are very dangerous. Supposedly the last one to achieve full power destroyed an entire world or something like that. So, our uncle, Dream, was tasked with killing vortexes. it's the only exception to his Axiom restriction preventing him from killing mortals. * Angie Aimes: Wait, Em's uncle wants to kill her? * Drury Walker: Not so much wants to kill her. He's duty-bound to kill her. * Rose Walker: gulp Wow, I finally get a girlfriend I always wanted and now I find out someone wants me dead? scoff I'm starting to think we're both cursed, Drury. * Angie Aimes: Okay, well, look... Your parent said that Em's unimpressive. We just need to convince your uncle of that, too. pause I mean that in the nicest way possible, babe. * Rose Walker: No offense taken. * Drury Walker: I doubt it will be easy. She's already shown that she can use the Dreamstones. * Rose Walker: This thing? shifting, vorpal crackle * Drury Walker: Yes, that's it. That's the Materioptikon. That's Dream's most valued of the Dreamstones. * Angie Aimes: Okay, well, maybe we can offer it back to him if he promises to spare Em? * Drury Walker: I don't think that will work. He can just reclaim it after he kills her. * Rose Walker: You said I can use this to change reality? crackle So why don't I just unmake me as a vortex? I'll surrender this power. crackle Will that work? * Drury Walker: I don't know... Maybe? * Desire: No... It won't. bare footsteps It doesn't work that way, I'm afraid. The Vortex entity inside you would never let you do anything that would intentionally destroy itself. If it were so threatened, it would likely use the stone to destroy you instead, Rose, and then quickly find itself a new host. placed on shoulder, hand stroking cheek, hand brushing hair But I say you defy your uncle. gripping hand, vorpal crackle Use the power. Embrace your nature, daughter. Go down fighting... gripping hand tighter, vorpal crackle Or even better, you take your uncle down a few pages. You prove him wrong. Show him you may be a threat,but a threat to be respected for who you are! vorpal crackle * Rose Walker: You want me to fight my uncle? vorpal crackle * Desire: No. vorpal crackle I want you to kill him! vorpal crackle If he comes for you, you kill him. vorpal crackle You show him that you're not ashamed of who you are! * Angie Aimes: Em! Don't listen to them! We should try to resolve this peacefully! Without bloodshed! * Rose Walker: shifting, muffled vorpal crackle Angie's right... There must be a diplomatic approach. * Drury Walker: I'm not sure there is. There rarely is when dealing with such primordial beings. * Angie Aimes: Doesn't mean we don't at least try. * Desire: sigh Very well. Suit yourselves... Go to Ghost Castle. Beseech my dear brother. Throw yourself at his feet and beg for his mercy. Only, dropped on cushioned throne do not be surprised when he had no quarter to spare. shifting, fingers snap, cigarette lightning, puff, puff You may think me cruel, but unlike my brother... I at least have a heart. * Mascot: skittering Ah-ha! I've found you! * Rose Walker: sigh Oh, yeah... You. footsteps What do you want, Mascot? * Angie Aimes: scoff We should've named him Benedict Arnold. * Mascot: I am to take you back to Lord Morpheus at once. You have something which belongs to him. * Rose Walker: shifting This? crackle Here- clatter He can have it back. * Mascot: skittering, clatter Careful not to damage it. We do not want to repeat of the Iolite. * Angie Aimes: The what? * Drury Walker: The Iolite is one of the Dreamstones. It was lost and only pieces of it have turned up since. * Rose Walker: ... the Imagem?! * Angie Aimes: The what? * Drury Walker: You've heard of it? * Rose Walker: Yes. I had it before... before everything changed, but I... I can't remember where I got it. * Desire: pause Ratatoskr? puff You haven't given it to her? * Rose Walker: What? * Mascot: Well, you see- * Desire: puff What have you done? * Mascot: scoff It's not my fault. I have very limited vocabulary in reality. * Desire: You lost the Dreamstone I gave you to give to my daughter? sigh Twice? * Mascot: Perhaps you should have given it to her yourself! Like you did originally! * Desire: sigh did you eat it? I told you not to do that! * Mascot: No, of course not- pause Okay, yes, I did... but I hacked it back up. It didn't sit well with my stomach. * Rose Walker: You had this other one, the, uh, Materio-whatsit, inside you too! * Mascot: I'm sorry! Cosmic power is so tasty! It's not my fault! I was born this way! * Desire: sigh Very well. Where is the Imagem now so that I might retrieve it for my daughter? * Mascot: The imp sold it at a pawn shop, I believe. * Desire: The imp? * Angie Aimes: sigh Flag is involved in this? chuckle Look, I don't know what we're all talking about here, but if Flag is involved in all this, I'm so sorry for whatever he may have done. I really have no control over him but I'm more than happy to go kick his ass for you all if you'd like me to... * Drury Walker: A piece of the Iolite is in a pawn shop? * Mascot: That or the imp still has it. I don't... I don't know. * Rose Walker: Okay, look... Let's worry about that later. Okay. For now, we're in the Dreaming, so let's go see my uncle, give him back his stone and see what we can do about this whole 'killing me' thing, okay? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 6. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 9. * Benedict Arnold was a general who fought in the American Continental Army during the Revolutionary War and then defected to the English. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 7 Category:VOX Box Category:Mascot/Appearances Category:Desire/Appearances Category:Drury Walker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline